1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automatic transmission, and more particularly, to a continuous automatic transmission constructed in such a way that power input to an input shaft can be converted and output to an output shaft without changing or disengaging gears when changing speed to attain forward motion, and output to the output shaft in a reverse rotational direction to attain a backward motion.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
A transmission changes speed by either automatic or manual selection of a predetermined gear ratio. A clutch is required for use with a manual transmission to disengage or engage the rotational power from the engine so that gears can be changed or disengaged when changing speeds to comply with the load on the output shaft. Also, shifting the gears and the operation of the clutch must be synchronized to properly effect the gear change. Such transmissions systems are large requiring a large installation space and are complicated.
To solve the above described problems U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,823 entitled: Continuously Variable Transmission with Controlling Brakes, issued on Nov. 5, 1991. However, the transmission described in the above patent document requires a separate means for attaining reverse operation, i.e. a backward motion.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a continuous automatic transmission which can solve all the above problems and which can rapidly comply with a change of a load without the need of a clutch or complicated mechanisms when engaging or disengaging a gear.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a transmission which smoothly transmits rotational force to an output shaft.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a transmission which enables smooth reverse driving.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a transmission which is easy to construct and of simple construction.
The preceding objects should be construed as merely presenting the more pertinent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to both the summary of the invention and the detailed description, below, which describe the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.